Always
by Venus Pink
Summary: Something goes wrong on a mission. Angsty. Non-comsentual sex. Maybe some shounen ai hints.


WARNING: mature themes, non-consetual sex and some shonen ai hints and major angst!   
I would to say that the characters used in this story are not mine. They are from a television show called Weiß Kreuz and belongs to Koyasu Takehito (Aya-kuns voice ^_^)  
& Project Weiß. I am not making any mony off of this so don't sue me please!!!!!! Well on with the sory.  
  
Always  
by Venus Pink   
  
It was another routine mission. Go in, get the target, and go home leaving no traces behind. But for Weiss this mission would not go as planed.   
Omi was sent earlier to infiltrate and shut down all the alarms and cameras. A piece of cake for the 17 year old computer whiz. But something went wrong and he was captured.   
When Omi did not come out when he was supposed to, his three partners got worried. Aya, Ken and Youji feared the worst. There were so many things that could have happened to him and none of them were good.  
"I'm sure he is fine. It probably just took a little longer than he thought it would." Ken said trying to be positive.   
"He has been in there for over an hour." Aya said.   
"Well than why don't we just go in there and try to find him?" Youji said.   
And with that, they left their hiding spot and went to the back window. They did not believe in doors. Highly trained assassins didn't use such obvious means of entering a building especially when one of their own might be in danger.  
The three of them split up, Aya taking the first floor, Ken taking the second and Youji the third. As Ken was searching the building he came across a room with it's lights on. Which was odd because the rest of the building was deserted.   
"Aya, Youji, I found something suspicious on the second floor above the door way. A room has it's lights on and it appears to have people inside of it. I am going to check it out." he said into his communicator.  
"All right. I didn't find anything on the first floor so I will be there in a little bit." Aya said.  
"Yeah me too." Came Youji's reply.  
"All right. Ken out." he said and opened the door.  
The sight that greeted him was worse than he could have ever imagined. Omi was lying on the floor, naked and the target was on top of him, the man's hands were in places they shouldn't have been. Omi was trying his best to get away but the other man was just to strong.   
Anger coursed through Ken. Omi, innocent little Omi, was being raped. Ken saw red and before he knew what he was doing, the target was lying on the ground next to Omi his life having been taken from him.   
Ken walked over to Omi who had taken the opportunity to hide. He was huddled in the corner, knees pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped around himself, rocking back and forth.  
"Omi" Ken whispered. "Omi it is me, Ken. You are safe now. I am going to take you home." he said   
"Ken?" Omi asked then wrapped his arms around Ken's waist and started to cry. "Oh Ken I was so scared and he was to strong. I couldn't get away from him....." the boy sobbed.  
At that time the two other men walked into the room. They saw what was going on and decided not to ask any questions. There would be time for that later. Ken picked Omi's trembling body up and carried him out of the room. Aya and Youji followed.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
When they got back to the apartment the four of them shared Ken took Omi to bed. The young boy had fallen asleep on the way home, and he placed the limp body on the bed. Omi stirred but did not wake up. He then walked out of the room leaving the door open a bit.  
Aya and Youji were standing outside Omi's door.  
"What happened to him?" Aya asked.   
"Not here. Lets go to my room and I will tell you." Ken said then the three went to his room.  
As Ken told them the story the looks on the faces of the two young men went from horror, to disgust, to sadness and last to understanding. They knew that Omi needed them now and that they would do all they could to help him deal with this and move on with his young life. He was still young they didn't want this to haunt him, have him think this was his fault, so they agreed that no mater what happened they would help Omi. It was what needed to be done. It was what had to be done.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Omi woke up with a start. The nightmare had woken him up. It had been of what happened on the mission and now he felt dirty and violated. He saw a figure in the chair. As soon as his eyes adjusted to the darkness he saw it was Ken asleep in the chair. He didn't want Ken to be there, didn't want him to see him like this. He felt used and surely his friends would hate him for it. Hate him because he wasn't the old Omi. He started to sob into his pillow.  
Omi's action woke up Ken. In a second Ken was sitting on Omi's bed in an attempt to comfort him. He pulled the boy into his arms but Omi resisted.  
"No Ken go away. I don't want you here."   
Ken was hurt. Why wouldn't Omi want him here?  
"I am sure you must be disgusted by the site of me. How I could let myself be used like that." Omi cried.  
"I am not disgusted by you Omi. Far from it. I am just hurt that you won't let me help you."  
"Why would you want to help me?"  
"Because you are my friend, and no matter what happens to you I will always be here for you. I promise." Ken said and wrapped his arms around Omi.  
This time Omi didn't resist.  
"Really Ken?" he asked, his big blue eyes uncertain.  
"Always. So are Aya and Youji. We are all here for you, and will never dessert you. Never."   
Omi hugged Ken. Ken was right. No matter what they would always be her for him.   
"Thank you Ken" Omi said smiling.  
"Your welcome Omi. Now go to sleep. You need to rest. If you need me, I will be right here."  
"All right." he said and as Omi drifted off to sleep one thought passed through his mind.   
'Ken, Aya and Youji are my real friends, and real friends don't desert you no matter what.'  
  
And Omi is right. No matter what happens to you, real friends will be there for you. Through thick and thin. Through rain or shine. No matter what, they will be there and they will support you and help you. Always.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
